1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laser engraving and coating process for forming indicia on articles and, more particularly, to a process utilizing a mask and laser for marking synthetic game balls and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
Most sports today utilize a ball. Balls can be made of a wide variety of materials and shapes but are mostly round. Such balls may be large or small, hard or soft, resilient or not. One common characteristic of most such game balls today, regardless of their size, shape, material, etc., is the inclusion of indicia on an exposed surface. Such indicia may take the form of a trademark, trade name, trade dress, logo or the like, to indicate the source of origin of the ball. Such indicia may also include an endorsement as from a famous player of the game who has used such type of a ball. Such indicia may also be in the form of writing to indicate instructions for the use or care of the ball. Such indica may also be used simply for decoration. Regardless of the nature or purpose of the indicia, its value, and the value of the ball, may be diminished if the indicia is not provided on the surface of the ball in a precise and accurate manner.
Typical of balls in the prior art to which such indicia may be applied include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,119,618 to Molitor; 4,093,219 to Piraud; 4,333,648 to Aoyama; and 4,462,590 to Mitchell. Another typical ball is disclosed in parent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/010,956 to Walker et al and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. Various techniques for providing indicia or otherwise selectively depositing material on external surfaces, as for example, surfaces of game balls, include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,578,281 to Ebiwasa; 4,847,181 to Shimokawa; 4,865,873 to Cole; 4,933,205 to Duley; 5,075,195 to Babler; 5,085,697 to Kimura; 5,151,386 to Bottari; 5,185,055 to Temple; and 5,185,186 to Kawakami.
Despite the large number of prior art patents to game balls and marking techniques, no prior art disclosure deals with the capability of functioning with the benefit of the present invention to provide desired indicia accurately, quickly and economically as does the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a process for providing indicia to the surface of an article. The process comprising the steps of: providing an article having material initially forming at least a portion of its exterior surface; coating at least part of the material whereat indicia is to be provided to thereby form a film; contacting, with radiation from a radiation beam, indicia areas of the film intended to be provided with indicia, the radiation thereby removing the film and modifying the surface of the material of the indicia areas and also forming a mask in the non-indicia areas of the film; applying an ink to the indicia areas thereby forming the indicia on the surface; drying the ink; and removing the film.
A further object of the present invention is to create indicia on the exterior surfaces of game balls.
It is a further object of the present invention to utilize lasers for the precise marking of indicia onto game balls or other articles.
It is a further object of the present invention to mark game balls with indelible ink to create markings in an accurate, quick and economical manner.
These objects should be construed to merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.